1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring the operation of an aircraft, especially a helicopter.
More precisely, it relates to a monitoring system of the type comprising:
data acquisition and processing means; and
display means able to display in real time on specific indicators the value of specified parameters, such as the altitude or the speed of the aircraft, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known manner, such an indicator, for example a speed indicator, according to a first type of known indicator is generally formed so as to indicate the corresponding parameter or parameters in a unit or a specified system of units, for example in km/h, kt, . . . , in respect of the speed.
Accordingly, for each parameter considered there are as many different indicators as there are units able to be used in respect of this parameter.
This first type of known indicator does not allow a user of the aircraft to modify the unit or the system of units used, without replacing the corresponding indicator. Also, by reason in particular of the time and work which this involves, it is only conceivable to replace a small number of such indicators.
A second type of known indicator comprises indicators capable of outputting values in one of a plurality of units which are recorded and are able to be modified freely by an operator. To carry out such a modification, it is generally necessary simply to actuate an appropriate means, such as a button, for example.
Accordingly, it is not necessary to replace the relevant indicator should a unit be modified.
However, although the modification of a few units is thus easily and rapidly achievable with this type of indicator, the same does not hold when changing an entire system of units, since such a change involves modifying a very large number of references both with regard to all the existing indicators and with regard to various data acquisition and processing means of the aircraft and therefore requires a considerable and lengthy amount of irksome work.
From an article by Morgan entitled xe2x80x9cMD-11 Electronic Instrument Systemxe2x80x9d and presented at a conference (xe2x80x9cProceedings of the digital avionics systems conferencexe2x80x9d) in October 1992, a system for monitoring the operation of an aircraft is known which comprises acquisition and processing means and display means, as well as reconfiguring means and which provides the capability of selecting options. The acquisition and processing means and the display means are at least partially reconfigurable.
However, reconfiguration has the sole aim of maintaining the display of certain data in case of a fault. This known embodiment would appear to be much like the aforesaid second type of known indicator. Thus, the selecting of options would seem to relate only to certain very specific references [selecting of units (xc2x0 F. or xc2x0 C.), choice of display format, etc.] and not selection relating to a global reconfiguring of the system.
The object of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks.
It relates to a system for monitoring the operation of an aircraft, especially a helicopter able to be configured rapidly and totally, without having to undertake any large task.
For this purpose, according to the invention, said system for monitoring the operation of an aircraft, especially a helicopter, comprising data acquisition and processing means and display means which are able to display at least one indicator of at least one parameter relating to the operation of said aircraft, is noteworthy in that it furthermore comprises:
selection means allowing an operator to select at least one option relating to a specific configuration of said system; and
means able automatically and completely to configure, during the selection of at least one option, at least said data acquisition and processing means and said display means so as to adapt them to said option.
Thus, by virtue of the invention, by simply selecting an option, said monitoring system is automatically configured in such a way as to be adapted to said option, thus making it possible to remedy the aforesaid drawbacks and in particular the lengthy and irksome work required with regard to the known and aforesaid indicators.
Within the context of the present invention, the phrase configuring a system is understood to mean adapting it to a selected option, especially as regards the acquisition of data, their processing and their presentation to an operator, in such a way that said system can operate according to and/or allowing for said option.
To do this, according to the invention:
said display means are formed in such a way that their configuration entails at least one automatic adaptation of a symbology used for display. Preferably, said display means comprise for this purpose at least one screen furnished with a liquid crystal active matrix, on which various symbologies are stored; and/or
said data acquisition and processing means are formed in such a way that their configuration entails at least an automatic adaptation of the processing operations which they implement.
According to the invention, an option able to be selected, either by a member of the crew during a flight, or by an operator on the ground, may in particular relate to:
the choice of at least one unit of values, for example an altitude unit, or of a plurality of units of values forming for example part of a new system of units which it is desired to install and use;
the choice of the fuel of the aircraft; and/or
the presence or absence of at least one optional item of equipment on said aircraft.
Preferably, such an optional item of equipment corresponds to at least one of the following items of equipment of the aircraft:
a battery temperature probe;
an additional fuel tank;
a fuel flow rate meter;
a sling;
a cable under the aircraft;
a winch; and
a non-totally interchangeable sensor, chosen with a view to multisource provisioning.
Moreover, in respect of such an optional item of equipment, advantageously:
the system in accordance with the invention comprises means for verifying the presence on the aircraft of said optional item of equipment, thus allowing said system to verify automatically that a possible option has been chosen; and
said display means are able to display at least one characteristic sign indicating the optional items of equipment which have been selected and are present and, as appropriate, a fault with such an optional item of equipment.
Additionally, to facilitate the selecting of existing options, advantageously, said display means are formed in such a way as to be able to display a menu page indicating the various options able to be selected.
Moreover, advantageously, in order to be able to carry out predictive calculations:
the system in accordance with the invention comprises means allowing an operator to modify the weight recorded in said acquisition and processing means and relating to one of the following elements:
the aircraft empty of people but containing the items of equipment necessary for its mission;
the crew; and
the transported load; and/or
said system comprises means allowing an operator to input the altitude of said aircraft and the outside temperature into said acquisition and processing means; and/or
said acquisition and processing means are formed in such a way as to be able to calculate, on the basis of the altitude of the aircraft and of the outside temperature at the same altitude, at least one of the following weights of the aircraft:
the total weight;
the maximum weight with ground effect;
the maximum weight with ground effect with a wind;
the maximum weight without ground effect;
the maximum weight for a specified rate of climb; and
the weight corresponding to other possible trajectories of the aircraft or of the helicopter (xe2x80x9cad hoc touchdownxe2x80x9d).
Thus, the pilot can compare the first of above said weights respectively with each of the other weights and take the decisions which are called for or remain possible, such as to take additional weights on board or to adapt the altitude if the total weight is too great for example.
Moreover, advantageously, said system furthermore comprises:
means able to alert an operator, for example a pilot, when the weight of the aircraft is greater than a limit value, which is for example calculated; and/or
sensors for automatically determining the weight of the fuel and the slung weight of the aircraft; and/or
means for calculating weight-related centering and means for warning an operator when the calculated centering exceeds a specified limit value.
Additionally, the system in accordance with the invention comprises at least one, but preferably a plurality of replaceable modules, thus making it possible to rapidly repair any fault in said system, simply by replacing the module in which this fault originates.
Moreover, advantageously, said system is embodied, at least in part, in the form of a dual architecture. In particular, said acquisition and processing means preferably comprise at least two different acquisition and processing chains and said display means comprise at least two screens associated respectively with said acquisition and processing chains.
Thus, by virtue of this dual architecture of the system in accordance with the invention, its reliability and safety are considerably increased, since in case of a fault with a part of said system (for example a first screen), said system can continue to operate by means of the corresponding part which is not faulty (namely the second screen in the example considered).